


Can I take your order?

by Galacticoaktree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticoaktree/pseuds/Galacticoaktree
Summary: The guy working at the local burger joint is really, really attractive, but Kiku Honda has bad taste in men, shitty pick up lines, and crippling anxiety.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Can I take your order?

On the way home from college, Kiku was really just tired and hungry. It was getting late, and he'd stayed late to work on his art project. As much as Kiku was trying his best, it really was difficult - and for a perfectionist like himself, he couldn't help but find that he was slowly exhausting himself. He really just needed something different - that's why at some point, as he was walking, he decided to take a detour and stop for some food. A little broke, he couldn't afford anything great, but fast food would do - in fact, being a generally healthy eater, it was kind of a treat for Kiku. He'd get some food, take it back to his dorm, and relax for the night. 

Once he got there, unfortunately for Kiku, this particular restaurant didn't have those order screens he really liked - they meant he didn't have to interact with a stranger at the counter, and he was rather fond of that. Except, it looked like today he was going to be forced to do so. A little anxiety kicking in, Kiku contemplated simply turning around and leaving, but he'd feel silly walking in and straight back out again - what if other people thought it was weird? Kiku tried to tell himself that not one of the random strangers in here would even notice, but he just.. couldn't. So he stayed in line, and nervously braced himself, trying to rehearse his order in his head. 

The closer Kiku got to the front of the line, the more he began to panic over it. He'd thought this was a good idea but as it turned out, his nerves were really starting to to get the better of him. It would've been a better idea to just go home, he kept telling himself. He hadn't even been in the queue for five minutes, but his worries were so in depth that it felt like forever. 

Only one guy in front of him now. This man was very tall, and very large, and Kiku, as short and skinny as he was, couldn't see past him. He stood and patiently waited his turn, trying to calm himself down. 

His nerves kind of skyrocketed when the guy moved and he saw the cashier. Clearly, it was an unlucky day for Kiku, because this guy was... hot. Really hot. 

"Evenin' buddy, can I getcha order?" The cashier greeted, showing Kiku a big grin.   
Kiku swallowed hard. He could do this. He could... Do this.   
"H-Hi, can I, um.. can.. c-can I get-"   
He realised he was looking at the floor - but after stuttering so badly, he felt he couldn't look at this guy now. More embarassed than he had been, Kiku attempted to just get his order out. "C-Can I please just get the c-chicken nugget meal.. please..."  
The cashier continued to smile at him.   
"Course you can, bud. You eatin' in or takin' out? That's just six dollars."  
Kiku handed over the cash, very aware of his shaky hands - and red face. He thought about it. He _had_ been planning on taking out.. but...  
"O-Of course. I'll eat in if.. that's okay."   
"Awesome dude, here's your order number, table number, and bill. Oh and also, you seem kinda stressed out, so look after yourself, 'kay buddy?"   
Kiku nodded frantically and dashed away to the collection area as quick as he could. Not again, this couldn't be happening again - this guy couldn't be hot _and_ nice. 

The last time Kiku had ended up with a crush on some random guy, he'd blurted it out and it turned out this guy was not only very straight, but had a girlfriend, and said girlfriend was there to see. Kiku still thought that was probably one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to him. 

He was handed his food at the counter, and he took it to the designated table - a little one in the corner. He sat down with his chicken nuggets and fries and gingerly began nibbling at them. Kiku happened to look up, and suddenly realised he was in the perfect position to be able to see the cute cashier. 

This guy had sandy blond hair, a similar colour to the sort of sand you'd find on a beach. It was messy, but bouncy and fluffy, with a bit of hair that seemed permanently stuck up where his parting was. Kiku hadn't really gotten a proper chance to look at his eyes, but he knew they were blue because of how much they stood out. He seemed tall too, though Kiku wasn't sure if the floor behind the counter was raised or anything. If it wasn't, then this guy was certainly quite a bit taller than Kiku, and he didn't have an issue with that in the slightest. The cashier guy had golden, suntanned skin, and nice, strong looking arms. Even if they did look a little on the squishy side, it didn't bother Kiku so much - it wasn't like he had an ideal body type either - he was practically a twig and he knew it.   
Kiku sighed a little as he munched on a chicken nugget. He really couldn't help getting these random little crushes every now and then, but Kiku knew better than to try with someone this pretty. He didn't stand a chance, and he knew well that he'd forget all about this later in the week anyway. 

Kiku was frustrated.   
He had not forgotten. It was ridiculous, but he was seriously, genuinely hung up on this burger cashier guy that he didn't even know the name of. He layed here in bed, a week or so later, hands clasped on his front, _fantasising_ about this guy. He couldn't shake it, and he wanted to slap himself for sitting here, daydreaming about this guy kissing him or something. He didn't even know if this guy was into guys, but he so desperately wanted to know his name.

 _Next time I go,_ he thought, _I'll have to look for his name badge._

Kiku stared at his ceiling, his eyebrows creased. _Next time?_

Yes, next time, because Kiku went the following evening - except, he was disappointed, because the guy wasn't there. 

So the time after this, Kiku simply came back at roughly the same time that he'd been the first time, and just as he'd hoped, the cute guy was here again. Kiku's crush was getting the better of him and... There were a couple things he had to know. 

First, he had to get this guy's name. That was easy, since everyone wore a badge, he could just make sure he read it - after all, he couldn't keep referring to this guy as.. well.. cashier guy. Kiku nervously tucked a little hair behind his ear. He was next up. Second, he needed to know if there was any, any chance at all that this guy might ever like him - seeing as that was the fatal mistake Kiku had made last time. 

"Oh, hey again bud! Can I getcha order?" Said the guy in his energetic, bubbly voice.   
Kiku blushed straight away - an embarrassing thing sure, but this guy remembered him..? He swallowed, trying not to get overly excited or hopeful, and quickly glanced at the guy's name badge.   
_Alfred_.  
Kind of a cute name, Kiku thought. It does suit him.   
"Ah, of course, um... C-Could I get the chicken nugget meal again... Please..."   
"Comin' right up!" Alfred chirped, typing away on the register.   
"Do you like guys?" Kiku blurted out. He gasped quietly afterwards, his cheeks some shade of crimson. He.. had meant to ask, but not like that.   
"Huh? I didn't catch that, sorry!"   
"I-I meant could I g-get.. extra fries with that?"   
Alfred blinked for a second, before resuming his unfazed, chirpy demeanor.   
"No problem, I'll get that on your order!" 

Kiku slumped down on his bed.   
Idiot. _Idiot. Stupid._  
If he'd just had the courage to repeat himself, then perhaps he'd have even been able to settle this thing. If Alfred had said no then sure, it'd be embarrassing, but at least Kiku could then forget all about it and just not go back. If Alfred had said yes then... Maybe...   
But no, because instead, he'd gotten embarrassed and changed it to extra fries. Which wasn't good either, because Kiku didn't even like to eat large amounts. So here he was on his bed, embarassed, and feeling a little sick because he'd rather just eat the food than waste it.   
He grabbed a big cushion from the side and held it to his front, effectively using it as a body pillow. He let himself breathe into it for a minute. 

God, this was stupid. Or at least, Kiku thought so. He didn't understand why he was so hung up over this guy but... He was just.. really attractive.. and really nice.. and remembered Kiku. 

A week passed, and Kiku went back. He really had been thinking about Alfred every so often all week. Though he was very ashamed of himself, and would never admit it, Kiku had gone so far as to reimagine some slightly erotic scenarios from some of the mangas that he'd read. This time he was going to do something brave, he'd make sure of it. 

"Coming right up!" Alfred grinned.   
"H-Hey.."  
Alfred looked down at Kiku and smiled.   
"Yeah?"  
"A-Are you from T-Tennassee..? B-Because-"  
"I'm from California, dude! What about you?"  
"O-Oh I'm... from Japan, actually.. near Osaka."   
"Oh wow! That's super awesome buddy! Well, enjoy your meal, here's your bill!"   
Alfred passed him the little strip of paper, and Kiku stuttered a 'Thank you' before leaving. 

"You're the only ten I see..." Mumbled Kiku, walking over to the collection area. At this stage, he figured that maybe looking up pick-up lines on Google wasn't the best idea. 

Kiku began to wonder if it wasn't worth chasing.   
He was just... A little desperate. He hadn't had a boyfriend since he was nineteen - and he was coming close to his twenty-third birthday. It wasn't that he _c_ _ouldn't_ get a boyfriend - Kiku was physically very cute, with a rounded face and big dark eyes and silky black hair, and he had a sweet, soft, gentle personality - but he was just extremely shy, and had a tendency to pick the worst guys to try it with. His friends had told him many a time about his awful taste in men, and he was beginning to think that it was true, because he never seemed to get anywhere. 

It'd be nice if someone held him, Kiku thought, as he sat here cuddling his pillow yet again. He felt like a silly lovestruck teen all over again, desperately wanting to be cuddled and kissed.   
He'd been told to use a dating app, but Kiku was stubborn and despite being young, still a little old fashioned. He just.. wanted to fall in love naturally, he supposed.   
Though, daydreaming about getting screwed by a random fast food worker that he'd only met three times, wasn't really Kiku's ideal fairytale romance either.   
Despite that, he really, really wanted to see if he could get anywhere with this. He somehow had to make a move... Of some sort... A decent one, because now Kiku cringed every time someone mentioned Tennessee. Just one more try.. he told himself.

Kiku had hyped himself up in the mirror earlier, and despite the fact that it felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest, he felt like he could do it this time. He could. He kept telling himself he could. 

He approached the counter and of course, Alfred was ready to take his order.  
"The usual for ya?" Alfred said this time, instead of his normal greeting.   
"T-the usual?" Stammered Kiku, this not having been part of his perfectly rehearsed plan. Alfred smiled sheepishly.  
"Nah, sorry for assumin'. What did ya want?"  
"No I.. I'm impressed... Um, I'll have the usual then."   
Alfred grinned and nodded.   
"Coming right up buddy. Here's your bill."  
Kiku took the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. He swallowed hard.   
"H-Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" He dared ask, regretting it instantly.  
"Huh, no." replied Alfred, looking a little surprised to say the least. "I can't say I have-"  
"Right, yes, um.. sorry to bother you.." Kiku trailed off, quickly running away to the collection area instead. 

Alfred stared and watched him go.   
_"But I would."_ Is what he had been about to say. His co-worker leaned over, laughing a little.   
"Al, you do realise that guy has the biggest crush on you, right? He only shows up when you're on register and everything."   
Alfred laughed and adjusted his glasses a little.   
"Yeah well, now that you mention it..." 

Kiku wanted to slap himself in the face. He should've known. He should've known. Alfred was clearly straight. He'd really been making a huge fool of himself this entire time.   
Kiku collected his order with a mumbled "thank you", and took it out this time. Feeling a little sad and defeated, he took his food home and ate alone on his bed. Kiku had to sigh. At least it'd been fun whilst it lasted - but his friends really were right about him having terrible taste in guys. They always turned out straight, damn it. 

•••

On the way home from college, several months later, Kiku was hungry and tired and decided to stop at the burger place again. It was a different day to when Alfred worked, so Kiku wouldn't have to worry about the embarrassment or anything.   
Kiku got in the queue and started trying to rehearse his order, knowing that he'd be nervous all over again. He really did hate social situations like this. Ordering food was one of the worst.   
He really did hate having to stay behind at college too, but if it meant his project was going to pass, then he supposed he had no other choice. Yet another art project. Kiku didn't even know what career he wanted to go into with his art and such, nor did his family like it. Kiku had supposed if his family reacted badly to him wanting to do art as a career, then it was probably a good thing he didn't have the courage to tell them he was gay either. Those things were future Kiku's problem. For now, he'd just concentrate on trying to order without messing it up.   
The person in front of him moved, and Kiku stepped forward.   
He suddenly wished the ground would just swallow him whole. By some work of the devil, the cashier just so happened to be Alfred. Kiku felt the regret crawling up his back instantly, feeling his face burn at the same time. Alfred greeted him with a smile.   
"Evenin' cutie pie, what can I getcha?" He grinned.   
Kiku almost choked. _Cutie pie?!_ No way. He didn't know what to do, other than attempt to stutter his order.   
"Got it." Alfred replied, typing in on the register, before he printed the bill and scribbled something onto it. "You haven't been in ages, right? I wondered what happened to you."  
"Y-You did?" Kiku squeaked a little.   
"Aha, yeah! Anyway, here's your bill, make sure to keep that!" Alfred passed him the paper, and Kiku nodded, folding it up and shoving it in his pocket. 

He ran off to the collection area, and stood there awkwardly, red-faced and confused. What just happened? He could've sworn that Alfred was straight- but he hadn't said he was- he just said he'd never had a boyfriend before and maybe Kiku had overthought it? He collected his order and ran away home, the cold air fresh and cooling. _Cutie pie?!?!?_ Kiku couldn't quite comprehend it. He had no idea what just happened - it certainly wasn't what he'd expected. 

He got home and ate his food, calming down a little as he did - until he remembered the bill.   
_Make sure to keep that...?_  
He felt around in his pockets for it, before pulling out the haphazardly folded strip of paper and unfolding it in a rather nervous manner.   
He gaped at it in silence for a second, before he excitedly scrambled for his phone. 

On the bill was a phone number, followed by _you're really cute_. 

Kiku's hands were shaking a little as he held his phone and typed in the number. He took a deep breath, and sent a simple message.   
"Hello, is this Alfred?" He wrote.   
Kiku sent it and laid down on his bed, staring at the note on the bill.  
_You're really cute._  
Did Alfred really think that about him? Did anyone? Kiku didn't really see himself as all that cute but if a really hot guy thought so...   
His phone went ping, and Kiku startled a little, before quickly reaching to grab it. 

"Yup, that'd be me! I never really got your name though, can't just have you in my phone as hella cute customer, right?" 

Kiku felt all light and floaty. _Hella cute?!_ He smiled a little, probably for the first time in a while, and huddled up in his blankets and pillows, began to text. 

"My name is Kiku."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't abandoned my other work I promise, I'll get back to it someday ajwjsnsns


End file.
